Sharpener's Surprise
by Hellsngel
Summary: Telling himself that he's trying to impress Videl, Sharpener follows Gohan on his way from high school. Little does Sharpener know, Gohan isn't going home just yet. And the young jock gets a lot more than he bargained for when he finds out what Gohan is really up to. A bit of Yaoi, smut.


**Author's Notes- Hey guys! I've got a rather interesting story here. I've seen lots of threesome fics with two girls and one guy, but I never see the kind with two guys and one girl. So I decided to make one. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **Sharpener's Surprise**

"Huh? Krillin can't make it? Oh man." Gohan said into the phone, standing in a place he thought was just out of view from the other Orange Star High School students.

Little did he know, he was being watched. One of his classmates, known to Gohan as Sharpener, was spying on him. Sharpener was pretty sure that there were still things that Gohan was hiding, aside from being the Golden Fighter and the Great Saiyaman. Videl had figured them out, and Sharpener figured that if he could tell Videl something about this guy that she didn't already know, it would look pretty good on him. And luckily, he still had a chance with her. He was sure that she would fall for Gohan, but for some reason, Gohan rejected all of her advances.

Gohan spoke into his phone again. "Yeah, I'll still be there. I'm on my way right now."

The young man walked towards the downtown area of Satan City. Sharpener of course followed closely behind, but hid from Gohan's line of sight. Sometimes Sharpener wondered if he was really doing all of this just to impress Videl. He was somehow… fascinated… with Gohan. The young jock couldn't even put his finger on it himself, but he found himself wanting to know things about Gohan. Maybe even hang out with the guy every once in a while. Not that he would ever tell Gohan this.

And he definitely wouldn't let Gohan find out about the weird dream he had. Sharpener had no idea what spurred it, but somehow, in his dream, he was making out with Gohan. He chalked it up to having too many sweets before bedtime.

Gohan's pace was surprisingly fast, and Sharpener had to struggle to keep up with him. He wondered if he should have brought a camera with him. If he did find something that he wanted to tell Videl, it would help if he had proof. The minute he realized he didn't have it, Sharpener should have just gone home and done this another day. But for some reason, he didn't.

Sharpener had followed Gohan a good four or five miles before he saw Gohan come to a stop in front of what looked to be a rundown building. Gohan knocked on the door, and a couple of seconds later, it opened and he stepped inside.

Sharpener waited a few seconds to make sure Gohan wouldn't come right back out, then quietly made his way to the mysterious door. However, before he could do anything else, the door suddenly opened, and a hand pulled Sharpener in. The door slammed shut behind him.

Inside, the room was pitch black. The same hand that pulled him in was now shoving him against the wall. Instantly, his hands were pushed above his head, and the person used their right hand to keep both of Sharpener's hands above his head like that. He could feel hot breath against his face as the person presumably leaned closer to him.

The distinct scent of perfume made him question whether this person was female. He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"We're a bit nosy today, aren't we?" A voice said directly in front of his face. It was indeed a woman's voice, and one that he didn't recognize. He felt her other hand go beneath his shirt and caress his chest. "Although, I'm kind of glad you're here."

"Huh? What's going on?" Sharpener heard Gohan's voice across the room.

"Turn on the lights and see." The woman commanded.

Then the lights came on. Sharpener wished that he could shield his eyes from the sudden brightness, but the woman still had both of his hands pressed against the wall in a vice grip. He had to just squeeze his eyes shut for a second until they adjusted to the light.

"Oh, no. Sharpener?!" He heard Gohan stammer.

"It appears that you were followed here, Gohan." The woman scolded impatiently. Gohan seemed to be stunned into silence.

It was then that Sharpener got a good look at the woman who was holding him against the wall. She was stunningly attractive, with short blond hair and blue eyes. Something about her seemed familiar, like Sharpener had seen her before, but he couldn't quite place where.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Eighteen. I didn't expect him to follow me here." Gohan stammered, but she held up her hand to silence him.

"It's okay. We can use him since Krillin can't make it." She said.

Eighteen? That's when it hit him. She was the runner up from the past World Tournament! Use him? What did she mean?

"So, Sharpener, was it? What exactly were you expecting to find here?" Eighteen asked.

"Um… I don't know… some of Gohan's secrets?" Sharpener answered uncertainly.

"You're going to have to pay the price for following him." Eighteen said.

Suddenly, restraints made of bright light appeared on his wrists, binding them to the wall above his head. He watched as Eighteen walked over to Gohan. "Well, let's get started."

"Sure." Gohan said in a sultry voice that Sharpener never thought he hear the 'nerd' use.

The woman leaned up and kissed Gohan, and Sharpener watched as the two of them began making out. She suddenly reached under Gohan's shirt, and Sharpener couldn't quite tell what she was doing with her hands. Soon enough, though, She pulled Gohan's shirt over his head and took it off. Their make out session was getting heated. Sharpener felt himself getting turned on at the sight of it. Next, Gohan's pants were off, followed by his underwear.

Sharpener was impressed at the sight of Gohan's naked body. He saw his bulging muscles and toned abs. He would never have guessed that someone like Gohan would have possessed such an amazing body, let alone have sexual relations with this bombshell of a woman.

"You're drooling over there." Eighteen remarked towards him, and he blushed furiously. "Is it for me or for Gohan?"

Sharpener had no answer. The scary thing was, he didn't know. The sight of Gohan's exposed chest had this… effect… on him. It was just like when he saw a good-looking girl undressing for him, he realized in horror. He had never felt this way about any guys before, let alone Gohan. Sharpener tried to focus on the woman, who was still completely clothed and running her hands up and down Gohan's toned, muscular chest. He then saw Eighteen move her hands down, towards Gohan's exposed shaft. At least it didn't look that big, he thought. But he was wrong. As she massaged and stroked Gohan's member, it swelled and grew into a large, pulsating organ. Sharpener felt himself become even more aroused, and he could feel the slightest bit of wetness in his own shaft, which thankfully were still hidden in his pants. He quickly shut his eyes and turned his head. For a minute, he felt himself calming down, trying to ignore the sounds of Gohan's pants and moans. He wanted to cover his ears, but he couldn't move his hands from being bound overhead on the wall behind him.

But suddenly, he felt manicured nails being dragged down his chest somewhat painfully. His eyes shot open and he looked straight, and he saw Eighteen standing in front of him with a scowl on her face.

"You will not refuse to participate. Is that clear?" She told him sternly.

"Yes." Sharpener said shyly.

"Good." She smiled, and suddenly smashed her lips against Sharpener's. The taste of her mouth was hard to describe, not sweet as he had imagined, but not really that bad either. He couldn't help wondering how much of that taste was from Gohan's mouth. She was a good kisser though, using her tongue to explore the jock's mouth. He was also grateful for the chance to transfer the tension he was feeling into this kiss. Now he could pretend that the tension he felt was for Eighteen and not Gohan.

She suddenly broke the kiss, and he felt his hands being pulled from the wall and to the floor, forcing him into a crouching position. The restraints were now attaching his wrists to the floor. He felt her hand grab his hair and force his face upwards. He watched as Gohan came to stand in front of him, the large, bulging shaft dangling before him.

"Now, you're going to suck Gohan off." Eighteen ordered.

Not seeing a way out, Sharpener gave in to the latent feelings he was having and, hesitantly, took Gohan's member into his mouth.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of part one. I decided to do this as a three-shot. Also, this makes references to, and exists in the same universe as, another, longer upcoming fic I'm planning to write, where Krillin and Gohan are in a shared relationship with Eighteen. I'm not sure when I'll get started on that though. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**


End file.
